Vitality
by TheCanadianMonster
Summary: "I wonder how one says goodbye forever?" Canada's thoughts on his importance. Oneshot.


AN: **Hello :) Just wanted to say, no pairings here. Well, maybe FrUk if you want it to be. I don't really mind. Anyways! First fanfic evaaa, so... I'm sorry if it sucks. Hard. **

**WARNING: Exaggerated importance of character. No matter how much I love Canada.**

* * *

><p>I wonder how you tell someone goodbye forever?<p>

Do you smile and say goodbye casually? Or do you hold that person and cry while saying goodbye?

It doesn't matter which way I do it. No one will notice. It's like I am the air itself. Silent, quiet, and unnoticed.

Even those who are close to me wouldn't realize that I'm gone. America, my brother, would only wonder why he feels like someone is missing. We are polar opposites, my brother and I. He is the boss, the hero. Annoying, but wanted. Recognized, and loud. While I am the Air, he is the Fire. While I go unnoticed, he is there outshining everyone. Brother, even if you won't notice me, I love you as a brother should. No matter how much you annoy me, I love you. Deep down.

England and France, my former guardians, don't recognize who I am sometimes. England would ask who I am while France would say it's Canada and they would start fighting. Leaving me in the shadows trying to think up of something to say to them. Older and more experienced, they have other things to worry about. No matter how hard I try, I wouldn't be able to get their attention. While I am the Air, England is the raging Water and France is the Earth, the soil, the land. They might have noticed me in the past, but not anymore. I sometimes miss those times. The times when I could call them Dad and Papa. I would still love to call them Dad and Papa, even now.

Cuba, I know I look like America. Our appearances are probably the only things we have in common. I try hard to differentiate myself from my brother. It seems obvious that I have failed miserably. With each blow of hatred from Cuba, I feel as if they are meant for me. I ask myself is I really am worthless and stupid as he says. I try to hold back my tears, but sometimes they roll down my face silently as Cuba goes on smacking my head. While I am the Air, he is the Trees. Protective and kind. I wish I could have found someway to make him realize that I am me and not my brother. But it's probably too late for that now.

Kumajirou, my beloved bear, I sometimes forget your name as you constantly forget mine. My only companion, the only one who stayed with me all these years. The one who lets me carry around. My closest and oldest friend. Always trying to support me even if it doesn't work out in the end. While I am the Air, he is a Sailboat. I am sure that he will find another owner whose name he can remember if I were to leave. I will still remember your name, old friend.

All the other countries, even Russia, my apologies for making you scared, worried, and anxious. My presence has almost always been a burden to the rest of the world. There are times when someone notices me, but it's usually to ask who I am or if I am America. I would always reply, "I'm Canada", holding back the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. Keeping my feelings bottled up might not be the best thing, but I know when not to trouble others. While I am the Air, the World is the people of the Earth. Different, unique, significant. I regret not letting my voice be heard more.

* * *

><p>Coming back to reality, I stood inside my house facing the world outside my front door. It was raining hard enough to start a flood. I hesitated. Kumajirou was sleeping on the couch and no one would realize I'm gone. I inhaled a rugged breath and stepped outside into the rain. I closed my eyes as I exhaled, letting the rain beat down on my head with clear, round raindrops. I listened to the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the wet earth, forming puddles. I listened to the rain's lullaby. I smelled the earthy smell as the raindrops were soaked into the land. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I opened my eyes and started running. I didn't care that I was getting wet. I ran and I ran, my lungs screaming for air. Not looking back, I ran to a place where they would never find me. I ran away from home. I ran away without saying goodbye.<p>

What the World didn't realize is that without Air, the Fire dies out as Air is its fuel. No longer capable of roaring and giving off heat, it turns into ashes.

Without the Air, the raging Water would be still, unmoving. It might not even exist at all as the key component to Water, is Air.

Without the Air, the ground and Earth itself will not be fertile. If the ground is not fertile, the Trees will not be able to live.

Without the Air, the Sailboat loses the wind to its sails. It will just sit in the water, waiting for someone to give it a push.

Without the Air, the people of the Earth wouldn't be able to live. Suffocating, the Earth would be labeled as the lifeless planet. Just like all her brothers and sisters, the other planets in our solar system. Just like the boy who ran away.

The air is important, we need air. We need Canada. You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

And it makes me, the author, wonder. If all that could make it harder for a certain someone to say goodbye, then how _do_ you tell someone goodbye forever?


End file.
